The Set Up
by Smartie-Pants
Summary: The sequel to "Two Can Play This Game" It focuses on Matt and Amy this time. Sometimes life needs to give you a good kick in the pants for you to figure out what's goign on. Or, just some helpful intervention from a few friends.
1. In Denile

This is the long awaited (well, maybe not) sequel to "Two Can Play That Game." I'm so happy about everybodies comments, and totally excited about the response I (actually) got. Thank you for taking the time to read my other story(ies). I hope you like this one as much as the first one. Happy reading!  
  
I am in no way, shape, or form afiliated with WWFE. I have to rights to the characters, just the freedom of speech. Please don't sue me.  
  
  
Where we last left off.......................  
  
  
"I can't believe nobody told me it was Chris!! Were you ALL involved?" Amy Dumas asked annoyed as the group walked into the elevator.   
"It was our idea," Jay grinned.   
"And you didn't tell me? Asses, I tell you, the whole lot of you!" Amy scowled crossing her arms over her chest. Matt just smiled and looked at her as she threw her temper tantrum. They all new better than to annoy Amy even more when she was pissed. They all knew the consequences, and they've all paid them. He gazed at her slightly pink cheeks; a sure sign she was not in the brightest of moods. And it was justified, her closest friends left her out of a major secret, and she was bound to feel hurt.  
"Aww... we just wanted to see how you'd react too, Ames. It's no fun if only ONE person," Jeff gave her his best puppy dog face.   
"But still..." Worked like a charm, as it always did. Sometimes Matt was jealous of his younger brother, he was always so open, and so flirty; he never had trouble with the girls. He did have a problem, however, keeping them away. Matt knew not to be jealous of his sibling, but sometimes it was tough watching the rest of the roster flirt with the friendly red head. Everyone knew of course how they felt about each other, and they just wanted to speed up the process of the inevitable "hook up" so they thought they'd play games with the on-screen couple. They only meant well.  
"Are you still mad at us, Amy?" Adam asked pouting and bending down to Amy's height.   
"Yes," she glared, but then she eased up. "I guess not, if you guys thought of this whole thing."  
"See, it's true. Ladies can't turn down The Edge Charm!" Adam grinned walking out of the elevator and towards the room he shared with Jay.  
"My not so angry mood is quickly disappearing..." Amy warned.  
"Shut up, Adam. Just don't talk for a while," Jay interupted his taller friend as he opened his mouth to answer. Adam pouted and batted his eyelashes, and Amy giggled.  
"Jerk, you know I can't resist your girlish charms," Amy grinned jumping to wrap her arms around his neck.  
'Why can't she do that to me?' Matt groaned to himself. 'Because you're a chicken.'  
"That's right. Wait, hey!" Adam exclaimed throwing Amy on to the bed.  
"So what'd you think of our plan?" Matt asked quickly wanting to change focus.  
"It was amazing, and I'm so jealous of Nor, but soo happy for her. And I'm even happier that it was Chris. She was so nervous, she almost didn't come because she liked Chris too much. Wouldn't THAT have been a story?" Amy laughed staring at the ceiling. Matt sat down on the other bed not keeping his eyes off Amy. He never really appreicated her until she joined with them. She was always Amy, the determined wrestler, and amazing friend; nothing more. But then, gradually, he began to notice the little things that he now can't live without. The way her eyes crinkled when she smiled or laughed, for example. And the thoughtful expression she had, where she made her normally full lips as thin as they could anatomically be, whenever she was serious about something. And it wasn't long after that, he fell for that irresistable redhead. When Jeff first told the guys about how he felt, he was embarrased as hell, and they teased him until the cows came home. Of course, they knew long before Matt did just how deep his affections went for Amy. And now, it seemed as if he can't get her out of his thoughts. Not that it was a bad thing...  
  
"Matt!" Amy snapped her fingers in front of his face. "HELLO?!"  
"Huh? What? Yeah, oh... what?" Matt responded snapping out of his little faze. Amy noticed that Matt had been staring off into the distance behind her. If she hadn't known better, she would've thought he was staring AT her, but she knew better. Amy knew that Matt only thought of her as a little sister, and nothing more, despite what the guys were telling her. They had called her a moron on more than one occasion, and she had bruised them in some way on those occasions. Amy didn't like being told what she was or wasn't, and she espcecially didn't like it when friends would play with her head. Matt didn't think of her in THAT way, and she knew it. And it made her mad. Whenever she was feeling bold, which was a rarity in itself, she would flirt, and hint that she thought of him as MORE than a friend; but being a man, a dense one at that, it went right over his head. Or so he let her believe... Amy had spent many late nights talking to Jeff or Nora about this problem.   
"He probably thinks I'm such a loser! I hit on him, and he pretends he doesn't notice, and I'm just too blind to see that he REALLY knows what I'm doing, and he's just pretending so he won't hurt my feelings! I hate him! No, no I don't.... Aaahhh..." was one of her usual rants. And of course, either Nora of Jeff would respond in the same way:  
"Amy you're crazy. He likes you, and you're in denile." But she wasn't in denile, she was living in the real world. Not in some fairy tale land where everything worked out for everyone.  
"We lost you there for a bit. Where'd you go?" Amy asked lying back down on the bed.  
"He was lost in your beautiful eyes!" Adam grinned winking. Matt glared at Adam, and if looks could kill... Christian would no longer have a 'brother.' Since Amy was staring at the ceiling, she didn't see Matt flip Adam off.  
"Kiss my ass, Copeland," was Amy's reply. She only wished Matt was looking at her.  
"Bend over, Baby." 


	2. The Bet

  
  
Three weeks had passed since the Nora and Chris incident and the both of them were happier than they had ever been. Amy and Matt however, were miserable.   
"If what you guys are saying is true, then why doesn't that dummy just tell me?" Amy threw her gym bag onto the bench. Her, Nora, and the rest of the guys were at a local gym in Hartford, where there was a house show.   
"For the same reason YOU'RE not saying it," Nora answered rollin her eyes.   
"It's different!"  
"Explain."  
"Nevermind..." Amy pouted taking her work out clothes out of the bag. The two women changed in silence; one moping in self misery, and the other thinking of ways to make the other stop wallowing in self misery. The two put their stuff in their designated lockers, and went to the workout room. The five men were already there. Matt was spotting Adam while he was bench pressing 160 lbs, Jay was stretching on mats, and Jeff and Chris were just talking by the punching bag.  
"Why does it take you guys so long to get ready for anything?" Jeff asked when he saw the two women walking towards him.  
"Because we wanna look beautiful for you guys," Nora laughed.  
"And you do a damn fine job at it," Chris grinned pulling Nora into his arms and kissing the top of her head.  
Amy sighed inwardly and wished that her and Matt could be like that.  
"What's wrong, Ames?" Jeff asked snapping her back into reality.  
"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking about my match tonight," she blushed.  
"You don't have a match tonight."  
"Mine? I ment YOURS," Amy squeaked with wide eyes. 'STUPID!' she yelled at herself. Matt had distracted her once more. Annoyed, she turned her head to glance at the dark headed Hardy. He was taking the barbell from Adam, and his muscles were fully accentuated. Amy stared for a few moments before she realized that Matt was looking at her funny.  
"Amy?" Nora asked her friend when she turned an ever deeper shade of red then what she just was.  
"Yeah?" she turned her attention to the people surrounding her.  
"What were you just looking at?" Chris grinned knowing exactly what she was staring at.  
"Nothing."  
"Oh really? Then why are your cheeks all red?"   
"Because I'm hot."  
"You sure are," Jeff teased. Amy did not find this amusing at all and she answered him by giving him a good whack in the stomach.  
"I don't need this right now..." she mumbled walking off to a treadmill.  
  
"Adam, do I have someting on my face?" Matt asked after he saw Amy staring at him. There had to be something on his face if Amy was staring at him.   
"What? No," Adam looked at him. "Why?"  
"Amy was looking at me kinda funny."  
"And you think there's something on your face?" Adam asked incrediously.  
"Yeah, why else would she?"  
"Has it ever occured to you that your friends AND brother aren't liars? How many times have we told you that she's totally jonsen for you ass?!"  
"Shut up man, that joke is getting old," Matt rolled his eyes.  
"It's not a damn joke! Are you dumb, blind, or stupid man?! That girl is CRAZY about you!"  
"Don't start," Matt warned.  
"Fine, but it's not gonna be MY problem when she finds someone who ISN'T afraid to tell her how they feel."  
  
"Guys, I think that we should really started working on those two. They should be together, it just isn't right that they're not," Nora said when Amy was on the treadmill.   
"Definately. This whole, she doesn't like me like that, he doesn't like me like that, is getting pathetic," Chris agreed with his girlfriend.  
"What can we do? They're both so stubborn they don't even realize how the other feels," Jeff said.   
"Why don't we just lock them into a room until they confess?" Chris suggested.  
"Chris!" Nora slapped his arm lightly laughing.  
"What? I'd like to see you come up with something better," he challenged.  
"I bet you I can!" she crossed her arms over her chest and stepped away from him.  
"Why don't we make this a bit of a contest? First one to get Matt and Amy to hook up gets a hundred bucks, twenty five from each?" Jeff proposed.  
"You got it, Hardy." 


	3. And The Ball Gets Rolling...

  
  
Chris told Adam and Jay about their little contest, and it got the gauntlet started.   
"Why not, man? I could use an extra hundred," Jay boasted.  
"And what makes you think YOU'RE gonna get it?" Nora asked.  
"Because I am the master, guess who thought up of YOUR little Mystery Man thing?"  
"Hey! That was SO NOT YOU!!" Adam protested.  
"It so was!"  
"No it wasn't! It was MY idea!" Jeff interupted.  
"No it wasn't! IT was MINE!" Jay and Adam said in unison.  
"Enough, boys. Don't make me separate you now," Nora rolled her eyes. "Besides, this is a much more delicate situation that needs a woman's touch."  
"Speaking of woman's touch, why don't you come here and give me some lovin?" Chris said.  
"Chris, I do not apprecaite that."  
"Sorry."  
"Ouch! Boy is WHIPPED already!" Jeff snickered. Both Nora and Chris glared at him and he stopped laughing.  
"My boyfriend is NOT whipped," Nora said walking over to Chris.  
"Yeah, her boyfriend is not whipped," Chris repeated sticking out his tongue at Jeff.  
"Very mature, Irvine," Jeff responded.  
"Enough you two. Now, are we going to set down some rules, or is it just a free for all?" Jay said before Chris could answer to Jeff.  
"I say that the only rule we have is just flat out telling them while they're in the same room," Adam said.  
"Why is that?" Nora asked.  
"Because that's no fun. Besides, they'll probably just get mad at us, and NEVER admit their feelings."  
"Good point. Okay, is that it?" Nora asked the rest of the guys.  
"Deal."  
  
As the days progressed, the akwardness between Amy and Matt just increased. Neither of them were the same around each other, and they both noticed.   
"Nora, I think Matt knows how I feel about him. And I don't think that's a good thing. He's been acting different around me, and I don't think he likes me," Amy expressed her concern while in a hotel room.  
"Amy, have you ever thought that MAYBE, just MAYBE he likes you, and is just nervous around you because he doesn't know how you feel?"   
"Yes, but that's not possible," Amy dismissed the thought.  
"And why not?" Nora groaned.  
"Because I'm not that lucky."  
"Oh Ames! I wish you could just see what everyone else is seeing. Matt is SOOO crazy about you! For crying out, he's NERVOUS around you! Matt? Nervous? When has he ever been nervous?"  
"When he doesn't like a person that likes him," Amy answered.  
"I give up..."  
  
"Has Amy been acting weird to any of you guys?" Matt asked the rest of the guys while they were eating dinner at the small diner around the corner from their hotel.  
"Nope," Chris answered taking a sip from his Coke.  
"Not particularly," Adam shrugged his shoulders.  
"Not at all," Jay said.  
"You're crazy. Amy, acting different?" Jeff feigned a gasp.  
"Shut up, Jeff. She's been acting weird around me. I think she knows," Matt frowned deeply.  
"How? You haven't shown ANY signs of interest in her, you've barely even spoken to her. Why should she suspect a thing?" Adam rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, man. Maybe she's acting weird around her because she thinks that you DON'T like her," Jay pointed out.  
"If you're not careful, you're gonna lose her to someone else, man," Chris said.  
"They're right bro," Jeff said. Matt didn't respond, instead he sat and stared at his plate. Was it possible that Amy had some sort of feeling, other than friendship, towards him? No, it wasn't. The guys were just playing with his head again.  
"Matt, just make a move on her, what have you got to lose?" Adam said.  
"Our friendship," Matt snapped. That was probably the only thing holding him back; their friendship. He didn't want to risk anything for their friendship. Amy was probably the only person that knew Matt as well as Jeff knew him. He valued it to the point where he would give up a chance for true love, to keep the solid friendship. He didn't care what anybody said, friendships were hard to keep after revealing feelings that weren't returned. 'Wait, true love?' Matt stopped himself. 'Who said anything about love?'  
"Matt! What is wrong with you man? I think we should get you to a doctor or something, you keep zoning out on us," Chris said waving a hand infront of his friend.  
"I was thinking of something," Matt answered.  
"Could it have flaming red hair, a hot bod, and visible thong?" Jay grinned.  
"Matt, just tell her," Jeff said seriously.  
"But what if..." Matt started.  
"If your friendships is as solid as you say it is, and as solid as we see it, it's not going to be a big thing," Jeff interupted.  
"I just don't know," Matt replied. "I just don't know."  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm sorry that this isn't going anywhere. It's just a whole bunch of takling, and no action. I promise that'll change with the next chapter. Thanks for hanging in there, though. :) 


	4. The Plan

  
  
Okay, I'm so sorry that this took long to post, but I had exams! But now, in the words of Alice Copper (I think), "SCHOOLS OUT FOR THE SUMMER!"  
  
  
  
"You WHAT?!" Nora exclaimed, eyes popping out of their sockets.  
"I said yes," Amy answered.  
"So, that's it! You're throwing away any chance you had with Matt for that SHMUCK?!"  
"I'll have you know Robbie isn't a smuck! He's one of my friends, and it's just a date. It doesn't mean anything, just like if Matt EVER asked me out, it would just be a date."  
"Right, and I'm the queen of England! Amy, what is wrong with you?!"   
"Nothing! I'm just sick of waiting. If he likes me as much as you guys say he does, then why hasn't anything happened?" Amy snapped.  
"Amy..."  
"I'm sorry I snapped, Nora. But I'm just tired of waiting around. I like Matt, and you know that. But, I don't want to wait for him," Amy apoligized feeling bad. She hadn't meant to snap at Nora, but she got increasingly frustrated each day about Matt. So, she decided she would move on; it was his own fault right?  
"That's okay. I guess we can't stop you going out with anyone, and who knows, maybe it'll make Matt jealous," Nora just smiled. This was the first thing that Amy thought about when Robbie asked her out. At first she was mad at herself for being so petty, and she realized that maybe it wasn't a bad thing. It might make him wake up. But then again, Robbie was a nice guy. He was one of the stagehands that worked for the WWF, and they had become fast friends when they first met. Amy wasn't all that attracted to him, but she wasn't the shallow type. "So when are you guys going out?"  
"We haven't set a date, just because neither one of us knows the schedual all too well. But, we're going to talk about it."  
  
Everything was going as planned, and Nora couldn't have been more excited. It took everything inside her to not giggle, or do something else that could potentially disrupt/destroy her plan. She had talked to Robbie, because she knew Amy was friends with him. Nora asked if he could go along with her plan, and he happily agreed; he was one of the Amy/Matt fans. It wasn't about the money for Nora, or any of the other guys, any more. They all just wanted to see their friends be happy with each other. The kind of happy that only the other could make them. It took a few days to formulate the plan, but Nora was so proud, she was bursting. It was hard keeping it from everybody, but it would be well worth it. The plan was to get Robbie to ask Amy out. They would set a date, and meet somewhere. Meanwhile, Nora would talk Matt into getting her some dinner since Chris would be conviently 'out.' At whatever restaurant Robbie said, Amy would be waiting for her date, that would ultimately stand her up. Coincidentally, Matt was sent to that very restaurant Amy was, and be Amy's saviour. 'Then they'll relize how they feel about each other, and get married, and have dozens and dozens of kids.... ' Nora giggled inwardly.  
"Well, just let me know when you guys are going to go out."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Matt, if I give you a hundred dollars, will you PLEASE just ask out Amy?" Jeff asked.  
"WHAT?! Now you're going to bribe me to go out with her? A hundred dollars isn't worth the impending humilation," Matt rolled his eyes watching the television once more. The guys had become more aggressive, and less subtle about him asking Amy out. He was starting to get very annoyed, but he knew they were only looking out for his best interest. They just didn't realize what his best interests was. The truth was, Matt was scared. Scared of anything that could happen. Scared of rejection, and even scared of Amy saying yes. He had thought about it long and hard during a long road trip to the next city, and he was scared of what would happen if Amy said yes. He was afraid that if they actually went out, there was nothing there, and that everything he's ever thought could be untrue. He's scared that if they went out, he would fall madly in love with her, and things not working out. But mostly, scared that he would fall so love with her, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.   
"Matt, why are you doing this to yourself? You know just as much as I do how she feels about you. She's nuts about you. Why can't you just make the first move? You know you'd be happy once it's been said and done, no matter the outcome. Besides, if you ask and she says no, which is highly doubtful, then you can move on! Stop wasting time, bro. You're getting old!" Jeff said.  
"Jeff you just don't understand!"  
"Understand what?! That you're so scared of what COULD happen, that you just don't frigging do it and see what WILL happen? I've never thought you'd be such a coward."  
"I'm not a damn coward," Matt snapped.  
"Then why not ask her?"   
"Just drop it."  
"No! I won't drop it until you give me a good reason to!"  
"Because I'll kick your scrawny ass if you don't!"  
"Matt, I'm picking up this phone and dialing Amy's number. And then, I'm going to throw the phone at you and run away."  
"And what would that accomplish? I could just hang up."  
"Then Amy will tell us about a weird phone call she got and I'll tell her exactly who it was."  
"Jeff, just stop. I'm just not ready yet," Matt sighed frustrated.  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't try."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey, Amy!" Amy heard from behind. She turned around, and found Robbie running towards her. She smiled and he stopped a few feet in font of her. "Can we talk for a sec?"  
"Sure!"  
"About dinner. Are you going anywhere tonight?" Robbie asked.  
"Nope."  
"Then do you want to go out and just grab something to eat with me? Then we could, just, I don't know, chill?"  
"Sure thing, Robbie. Just give me a time," Amy smiled trying not to look disappointed. She didn't feel like going out, but this was the only way she would stop thining about Matt.  
"Why don't I meet you somewhere? I've got a billion things to do, and little time. Do you know Franny's Diner?"  
"Yeah, I think I went there with Jeff last time we were here," Amy nodded.  
"Okay. I'll meet you there at eight then," he smiled excited; little did she know why he was so excited.  
"It's a date." And just as she said those words, Matt walked into earshot from around the corner. He stopped and looked at Amy before goign the other direction. "Shoot."  
"What is it?" Robbie asked.  
"Nothing. I'll meet you there at eight. I gotta get going, sorry Robbie," Amy ran off to get Matt. 


	5. The Match

  
  
"I'm going to do it, guys. Today!" Matt said emphatically. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, the guys or himself. He thought about what Jeff said, and he knew he had to do something.  
"Sure you will buddy..." Chris just rolled his eyes.  
"Who convinced you this time?" Adam asked.  
"Jeff said a few things that made me think, and he's right."  
"Did you hear that? He said me, just for the record," Jeff exclaimed excitedly.  
"What? What record?" Matt asked.  
"It's just a figure of speech, bro. You know, I'd like some credit when you two are getting married."  
"Right... Well, I'm going to find Amy now. Wish me luck!"  
"Don't sweat it, man. It's all good," Jay called out after him. Matt walked briskly around backstage in search for the flaming red head. He heard voice coming from around the corner, and the feminine one was definately Amy. As he rounded the corridor, he heard, "It's a date." Matt quickly turned around and started to run. He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and cut in half. Amy was talking to Robbie, one of the stagehands.  
"Matt!" Amy called out, but Matt wouldn't stop. He had finally worked up the courage to ask her out, and even before he could ask he was denied. He didn't think that it would hurt so much. He ran back into the change room; Jay was the only in there.  
"So, how'd it go?" Jay asked grinning.  
"I didn't ask her," he answered sitting on the bench putting his head in his hands.  
"What? Why not?"   
"Because when I got there to ask her, she already had plans."  
"What?!"  
"She's going out with Robbie tonight."  
"So?!" Jay exclaimed. "Who cares? Ask her to go out on Friday! You are totally whacked out, man!"  
"I can't. I just can't. Shoot, my match..." Matt suddenly remember and bolted out of the room. He was thankful that he didn't have enough time to talk to Amy; he wasn't sure he could handle anything she said to him.  
"Matt..." Amy started, but their music had already started. The threesome made their way down to the ring. Matt tried his best to act normally for the crowd. A few minutes later, "You think you know me," was heard and Jay and Adam came down. The match started, but Matt was still distracted.After a few minutes, Jeff tagged him in, and Matt snapped back into reality. Even in the ring, he was still thinking about what had happened; a dangerous thing to do when inside. Before he even realized what he was doing, he felt a big foot smack against the side of his head.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In a blick of an eye, Matt was down. Amy could tell he was distracted and that his mind was NOT on the match, and she knew what the cause was. She tried to find him, but he got away, and by the time he came to the curtain, it was too late and they had to go to the ring.   
"JUST PIN HIM!" Amy yelled wanting to get the match over and done with. The Hardy's were supposed to lose anyway, and what was the point of prolonging things? Adam quickly glanced over at Amy and listened to what she said. He pinned Matt for the win, and the two quickly left the ring with their hands over the heads in 'mock' celebration. Amy jumped onto the mat and Jeff was right at her heels.  
"Matt? You okay?" Amy asked leaning over him, feeling his head for any unusual bumps.  
"Uggghhh...." was Matt's response.  
"How are you feeling, Matt? Can you sit up at all?" Earl Hebner asked quickly joining team extreme in the middle of the ring.  
"Matt, what were you thinking about?" Jeff yelled upset. Amy knew that seeing Matt get hurt bothered Jeff as much as it bothered her. "Don't do that again, you idiot!"  
"I'm sorry..." he answered groaning.  
"Can you get up, baby?" Amy asked trying to help him in any way she could.  
"Should I get a few people here?" Earl asked.  
"No, I can get up by myself," Matt answered quickly.  
"We're not letting you. You've done enough," Jeff said propping Matt up with his arm. Jeff and Amy helped Matt up and the crowd cheered for him. They slowly, but efficiently made their way up the ramp and backstage where Jay and Adam were waiting.  
"Shit, Matt!! I'm so sorry! I thought I said to block it, but you must've not heard me. I'm so sorry, man," Adam said quickly as Matt sat down on a nearby chair.  
"Don't sweat it man, it wasn't your fault, it was my own. I wasn't paying attention," Matt answered.  
"You're damn right. I was your fault! Don't ever do that again, you asshole!" Amy suddenly yelled. All of the guys looked at her, confusion obvious in their eyes.   
"Ames..." Jeff started.  
"No, don't. We all know it was Matt's own stupid fault. And I..." Amy cut him off but then couldn't continue. She felt the familiar stinging in her eyes and the guys looked horrified.  
"Amy..." Matt reached for her.  
"No! Just leave me alone," Amy walked away quickly. 


	6. The Aftermath

  
  
Matt looked at the rest of the guys. The shrugged and looked just as confused as he did. Before anyone could say anything, he quickly got up and followed the crying red head.  
"Amy!" Matt called out and she turned around quickly.  
"What is wrong with you? Are you trying to hurt yourself?!" Amy exclaimed running towards him and leading him to another chair. Matt knew he shouldn't have stood up by himself, let alone run down a narrow corridor, but he had to go to Amy.  
"Why are you crying?"   
"Because you're an idiot," Amy answered.  
"Amy, tell me," Matt pleaded.  
"You scared the shit out of me! I'm still shaking, for crying out loud! What's wrong with you? How could you be so dumb? You know you're never supposed to bring personal problems into the ring, and you did. And now look, you got hurt. And it was all my fault..." she trailed off, starting to cry even harder.  
"Amy, don't cry! It wasn't your fault!" Matt felt bad for making her cry. It was his own fault, just like everyone was saying. But it was his fault for not telling her sooner, instead, someone got to her before he did.  
"Yes it was! I know you, Matt. I know you were thinking about the conversation you walked into," she sniffed.  
"Oh, Amy..." Matt didn't know what to say. So instead of saying anything, he pulled her onto his lap and held her while she cried. (authors note: I noticed that the girls always seem to cry in my stories. I'm not trying to portray them as babies, so for the next story, NO CRYING FEMALES. I PROMISE)  
"You could've got hurt a lot worse, Matty," she said into his shoulder.  
"But I didn't, and don't blame yourself, Ames. It was my fault," Matt craddled her in his arms.  
"It was my fault though," Amy argued. "I know I'm going to sound stupid here, but please don't laugh at me. Everyone's been telling me that you liked me, and I didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it because if it wasn't true, I'd feel horrible. Matt, I like you. I've liked you for a long time now, but I was too scared to say anything. The only reason why I said yes to Robbie was because I wanted to get over you. I've been waiting for months and months, but nothing from you. I just gave up, and I needed to get over you, and I thought by saying yes to someone else I would, but it didn't work. I know you probably think I'm such a loser right now..." Amy began, but Matt had heard enough.  
"Ssssshhhh...." he cut her off putting a finger on her lips. She looked at him and Matt swept his thumb over her jawline and gently pulled her towards him. He kissed her mouth softly and he could taste the saltiness of her tears. Before he could react, Matt felt Amy's arms wrap around his neck tightly and return the kiss wholeheartedly. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, neither one of them wanting to let go of the other.  
"You really like me?" Amy whispered shyly.  
"No, I really really really like you," he grinned pressing his forehead against hers.  
"Awwwww......" Chris' voice interupted them. They both looked away from one another and saw Chris standing there with a huge goofy grin on his face. "Wait till I tell everyone..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Later on that evening.......................  
  
Matt sat on the bed with his head resting against the headboard. The days events going through his head. The worst day he's ever had soon turned into the best day of his life in the blink of an eye.  
"Matt, do you want anything? Are you comfortable?" Amy asked. She had been mothering him since they got back to the hotel.  
"I'm fine, Ames. Quit worrying about me, it's just a little bump on my head," he smiled at her concern. Amy always acted like this when either him or Jeff got hurt, but it made him feel tingling at the extra bit of information he knew: she liked him.  
"You know you are loving this..." Jeff laughed. A moment later, there was a knock at the hotel room. Jeff stood up and answered the door while Amy sat beside Matt on the bed.  
"Where's the happy couple?" Jay asked walking in.  
"Awww.... would you look at that?" Nora smiled with Chris' arms around her. Amy smiled shyly and just shrugged. Matt put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
"What do you guys want?" Amy asked.  
"Well, we just wanted to ask, who out of everyone in the room, excluding you two, who do you think had the biggest impact, or influence on you two getting together?" Adam asked.  
"What kind of a question is that?" Matt asked.  
"We were just wondering..." Chris shrugged.  
"I think it's me. After all, I was the one who kicked him in the face, which in turn lead to Amy getting mad at him, and then him following her, and then, well... the rest is history," Adam said after much thought.  
"No way! If I hadn't gotten Robbie to ask out Amy.... Ohhh..... whoops, we didn't know that, did we?" Nora said turning red.  
"You got Robbie to ask me out?!" Amy exclaimed.  
"You got Robbie to ask her out?! You sneeky little..." Chris began.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry.... it was a part of my little plan, I told him, and he agreed..."  
"Why would you make a plan?" Matt asked.  
"Because we had a bet..."  
"A BET?!" Amy and Matt said at the same time.  
"We just wanted you guys to get together..." Jay interjected. Silence filled the room and Matt and Amy exchanged looks and burst out laughing at the same time.  
"You guys are so pathetic!" Matt snickered.  
"Hey, we're not the ones who... nevermind..." Jeff stopped himself.  
"But it was sweet, and if you guys hadn't been so insistant, I don't know if we'd be here right now," Amy smiled.  
"We know. We are the best. Just remember who to name your first child after," Adam smiled.  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves..." 


End file.
